sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Viktor Graham
"I know you fear death... You fear that dark abyss, all your deeds laid bare. All your crimes punished. I can offer you...an escape, a new life." - Viktor Graham Viktor Graham is a citizen of the Sith Imperium. He was the former Captain of the Dead Man. A fearsome and ruthless captain, Viktor Graham was and is many thing. Biography Viktor Graham and Lydia "The captain was once a great man, a man with a good heart, which ''liked helping people. Then, he got the worst plague a man can have... Love." - Random pirate about Viktor Graham Viktor Ross was once just a normal pilot. However, that part of his life is shrouded in mystery. Since Viktor never talked about his early life, his parents etc. Then, he fell in love with a rogue Darth of the Sith Empire named Lydia, The Entity. A woman that was powerful in the Force and a powerful Pirate, harsh and untamable as the Space. They had nights of love together, and Lydia rewarded that love with the Dead Man, Harrower-class dreadnought. It is unknown how Lydia had that ship. Viktor made many promises to Lydia, and vice-versa. He promised that he would recruit those lost in the Space, the fugitives and the criminals. Give them a new life. He also promised that he would devote himself to that task for 11 years, and during those 11 years, he would never set his foot on the surface of a planet. Viktor loved Lydia more than he loved himself. She was like a goddess to him. Betrayal “For 11 years I never set my foot on a planet. For 11 years, I took care of those wanting to start a new life like a father. All of this for you, Lydia. And when we could finally spend the rest of our miserable lives together, you were not there for me. Why, Lydia? Why you weren’t there? ” ''- A heartbroken Viktor Graham.'' For the next 11 years, Viktor devoted himself to his “sacred” task. Looking after criminals, fugitives, exiles and lost people on Space like a caring father. While also waiting for the day he could be reunited with his love. However, when Viktor Graham came to their meeting place, he waited, he waited 2 weeks, and he waited in vain. Lydia was nowhere to be found; he felt his love had betrayed him. He believed he had been tricked. He was heartbroken and enraged. He invaded Lydia hideout and stole the Tome of the Ancient Lords, a Sith tome that had "tutorials” of Rituals and Force Powers. With that Tome, Viktor learn how to “deny” his age, even at an old age, he still has the body and the looks of a Young man. Along with other powers, Viktor stole the Guardian of Lydia Hideout... A Gizka named Ross. That later became Viktor best and only friend. Now he had a task of his own, search for all the objects of power in the galaxy, so he could become the most powerful man in the whole galaxy. However, he still wanted revenge for what Lydia did to him. Therefore, he went to Nar Shaddaa, where the Council of the Pirate Kings met. He asked for a meeting with them, and was granted one. The Council of the Pirates was made by: The Great Captain Zarmal, Slade the Scourge, Zack the Poor, Mistress Lori the Blind, Abaacaar the Knight, Jack the Judge, Silth the Priest, Edward the Handsome and Lydia the Entity. Viktor managed to manipulate the Pirate Kings in a way so that Lydia would be seen as a traitor. He told them she was trying to kill them all so that she would be the only Pirate King in the galaxy. Everyone believed Viktor, Lydia was exiled from the Council and Viktor became a Pirate King in her place. His title was Space Devil. The council knew that Lydia was a powerful Sith, so Viktor told them her weakness, and the easiest way to kill her. “You loved her, and you betrayed her.” "She betrayed me first! She pretended to love me!”] “You sent dozens and dozens of pirates to kill her just because she broke your heart?” “Silence, Fool!” ''- Viktor Graham and a Random Pirate.'' Soon, Viktor grief and guilt became so great, all his humanity was gone. He fell in the dark side in a brute way, he was no longer a man, and he was pure darkness. He used the Dark Side to maintain himself alive. However, along with his powers, Viktor became a little... Insane. He felt that everyone was trying to take his powers, so he put the Tome of the Ancient Lords in a Golden Box and hid her on a secret place on Alderaan, no member of Viktor crew ever managed to find that box. But, whoever did, would be able to control Viktor by extortion. “Once you face the Darkness, you carry her for the rest of your life.” Space Devil “Life is cruel. Why death should be any different? I can offer you a choice; join the Undead on the Dead Man. The rest of your miserable life on my ship. Will ye serve?” ''- Viktor Graham and new recruits.'' With Lydia gone, Viktor abandoned his original duty and returned to the space. Because of his brute fall to the Dark Side, his real physical appearance changed, he became tall and skeletally think with chalk white skin. He had wide, livid, red eyes with vertical pupils. He had a lipless mouth and large spidery hands. Viktor stayed with his young body. Being ashamed of what he had become. Viktor destroyed Republic ships, extorted merchants and killed other pirates to get their credits. The other Pirate Kings realized that he was not a person to trust, and began to fear him. Viktor, in his free time, would play with Ross, his Gizka. Ross was obedient, and would often bite members of Viktor crew. Viktor even named his as the Second Captain of the Dead Man that means that a Gizka was the leader of the Undead Pirates. When Viktor was not around, he would put Ross on his chair, and make all the other pirates salute him and respect him. Viktor often pressed people to join his crews. He still recruited exiles, fugitives, criminals and those lost in the space. Nevertheless, he was not the caring “father” he once was. Viktor became a tyrant on his ship, and mercilessly pushed his crew to exhaustion, allowing his sadistic officers to enforce vicious punishments for even minor offenses. Viktor liked wreaking havoc in the Space. Deal with the Council “I cannot be summoned like some pup!” “Yet, you are here, Viktor.” “It’s Captain Graham for you.” - Viktor Graham and the other Pirate Kings Five years after becoming a ruthless man. Viktor left the Council of the Pirate Kings, saying they were fools and that pirates cannot trust each other. He started attacking every pirate ship he saw, and making the survivors join his crew. He kept doing that until the Council summoned him. He made a deal with them; he would stop his attacks on pirates for 12 years. However, after 12 years, at least five Pirate Kings would join his crew for the rest of their lives. The Pirate Kings accepted the deal. Thus, Viktor never attacked a pirate ship for the next 12 years. 12 Years “You all have a debt with me! For 12 years, I avoided your ships. That was our deal!” “Yes it was, Graham. But, like you always said: You can’t trust in pirates.” - Viktor Graham and the Pirate Kings After 12 Years, the Pirate Kings once again summoned Viktor. He went there with a few man from his crew and Ross, his Gizka. Ready to take five Pirate Kings to his crew, Viktor was surprised when the Pirate Kings refused to do their part of the deal. Viktor left the place without killing anyone. However, when he got into his ship, he started destroying all the pirate ships he found, once again he felt tricked. During this time, a new Pirate King joined the Council. Known as John, the Kid. After a few weeks killing pirates, Viktor attacked another ship, Viktor and his crew invaded the ship, so that he could force the survivors to join his crew aboard the Dead Man. “You are Young to be a pirate, and you are not dead or dying. What in the bloody hell are you doing here, kid?” “The Pirate Kings sent me to settle their debt. We want Peace.” “It’s like the Sith say, Peace is a lie. But, I demanded 5 Pirate Kings, not one mongrel kid.” “Well, I think you don’t know me... I’m Pirate King John, The Kid.” “For the love of... They are letting everyone enter nowadays. Well, welcome to the crew, boy.” - Graham and John, the Kid. While Graham was convincing the survivors to join his crew, he noticed a young man that was not hurt, dying, or dead. Thus, he was not a member of the crew he attacked. Viktor asked what his business was, and the man told he was there to settle the Pirate Kings debt. Graham realized that the Pirate Kings were trying to run away from their debt, after returning to his ship. Members of the Dead Man crew told Viktor they spotted a big ship near the Dead Man. Graham went to that ship, but he did not attacked with the Dead Man at first glance. Instead, he sent a message to the Ship. Asking what they were doing on that place. For Graham surprise, the Pirate Kings answered the message. Graham invaded the Ship with many of his crew, and John, The Kid. His men seized the Pirate Kings small crew, whiles Graham himself confronted the Kings. The Pirate Kings explained that John was their payment, and since their debt was settled, Graham would stop attacking pirate ships again. Graham laughed, and told them that one soul is not equal to another. Nevertheless, he would accept the payment if the Pirate Kings gave him sixty thousand credits in seven days. Graham let the Pirates go without hurting them, and kept John as a part of the payment. John, The Kid “You can’t do this! This isn’t fair!” “And when being fair became part of the Pirate way, kid?” - Viktor Graham and John, the Kid While playing with his Gizka one night, Graham heard a loud discussion coming from the bridge. When he went to investigate, he witnessed Erwin, one of his oldest crewmembers trying to stop Hein, another old member from the crew, from fighting with John, the Kid. Graham thanked Erwin for his kind act, but he told Erwin that being kind was not the Pirate way. Graham was highly amused by the event; he then forced Erwin to beat John until he passed out or be punched in the face by every crewmember that was on the bridge. Graham watched with a sinister enjoyment as Erwin, an old man, got punched dozens and dozens of times. “How do you know about the chest?” “I know a lot of things, Captain.” ''- Graham and John, the Kid.'' Later that night, John challenged Graham to a Pazaak match, Graham accepted the challenge. John offered to serve aboard the Dead Man for the rest of his life and help Graham to destroy the Pirate Kings, in exchange for the key of the Tome of the Ancient Lords chest. Graham was surprised, only his crew and a few other people knew about that chest. Graham won the game, and said that John was free to go, but he would only leave the Dead Man, the next time the ship stopped at a Spaceport. The Dead Man never stopped at a spaceport. “Captain, the boy is gone. He is probably somewhere in the space... Far away from us.” “Fool... I am the Space; he won’t run away from my rage.” ''- Graham and a Crew-member.'' The next morning, Graham realized that John had stolen the key and had escaped with the aid of Erwin. With rage and fear, Graham set the Dead Man on John trail. After a few hours, The Dead Man found Mother Love, a small merchant ship. Graham knew that John was onboard, and he knew that he could not destroy that ship, since that the only key to his chest was there. Instead of doing that, Graham, Ross and his crew invaded the ship and killed all the man. Forcing Erwin to watch the massacre. John was not discovered among the dead, he had escaped using an escape pod. Graham realized that John was sent by the Pirate Kings to steal the Tome of the Ancient Lords and that they intended to use the Tome to extort Graham. Graham set course to Alderaan, hoping to find his box before the Pirate Kings. Capture of the Tome of the Ancient Lords “After today, my friends. No joyful voice will be heard from our enemies, they will never again look to the sky with hope. They will be forever cursed. For they have awaken the Undead Pirates rage! Go, men, kill, ravage, make them fear us, and return with the Tome of the Ancient Lords!” - Viktor Graham speech. Upon reaching Alderaan, Graham and his crew spotted some crew from the Pirate Kings and went in their direction with their speeders. He sent his most trusted crewmember, Johan, with part of the crew to flank the enemy crew. While Graham and Ross, The Gizka, with the other part of the crew went to the secret location. For their surprise, the location was full with enemies, even John, The Kid and the other Pirate Kings were there. The other part of the crew, led by Johan, returned to Graham location. The Undead Pirates fought with the Pirate Kings in a legendary battle. Until Graham managed to get the chest, he then ordered his men to flee back to the ship. Upon arrival, Viktor called all his crew to the bridge, they all were going to see for the first time the Tome of the Ancient Lords. The thing that gave Graham power. With mounting concern, he went to check on his Tome and to his amazement and horror, discovered only an empty chest. Enraged, Graham thought of this to be of the Pirate Kings doing and screamed in anguish instilling fear and pain in his crew. After a few days, Viktor got a message from the Empire; they were calling Graham to a location on Dromund Kaas. When they reached there, for Graham and his crew surprise, the Empire had the Tome of the Ancient Lords and Viktor chest. Lord Veldic, a Sith, was the leader of the Imperial group there. He and Viktor made a deal, he would get back his Tome and would never be attacked by Imperial ships. However, he would stop being a pirate and join the Empire, under Lord Veldic. For the crew surprise, Graham accepted the deal without thinking twice. Servitude ' ''“This is no longer your galaxy, Graham. You are no longer the Space Devil. You are now a common man.” ''-''Lord Veldic to Viktor Graham Lord Veldic used Graham to attack and destroy pirate ships all across the galaxy. Veldic hated Graham, and the feeling was mutual. Graham adopted a bad mood whenever in the presence of Veldic. During his attacks, he became more brutal than before, he destroyed everything, not leaving survivors, and left no piece of metal unbroken. Graham stopped recruiting people and Veldic became angry, since he wanted prisoners to interrogate. The man who stole the Chest from Alderaan, an Imperial Captain named Johnson Ervanur, was aboard the Dead Man. Even the crew became angry, since they had to share their things with the Imperials. Graham shared his office with Johnson and Lord Veldic. In the end, everyone was pissed off. The Chest with the Tome of the Ancient Lords were aboard the ship too, but Graham never managed to see them, since Veldic had the chest always surrounded by armed guards all the time. In addition, Veldic told to his men to kill Graham if he tried to disobey any order. '''The Return of Lydia “You betrayed me!” “That is the pirate way, sweet Graham. You would love me if I was not like this?” “My… my heart will always belong to you, sweet Lydia.” “Yes it will.” - Viktor Graham and Lydia It was a common night; Viktor, Veldic and Johnson were having dinner. When Veldic told that a big ship was nearby, one that was not pirate, Imperial or Republic. Graham asked Veldic if he knew who the Captain of that Ship was: Veldic answered that it was a woman named The Entity. Viktor realized who the Captain was at the same time… Lydia, the Entity. Viktor without telling Veldic or Johnson went to the ship with a small shuttle. He wanted to talk with Lydia, the last time he saw her, he was 17 years old. Now he was a 47 years old man, still, with the looks of a young boy because of his rituals. When he met Lydia at the bridge, he confronted Lydia. He expressed his hate for her, because of her betrayal. Lydia said she still loved him, but it was the pirate way to betray. Graham mood slowly mellowed, and he asked what she had planned for the Imperials and for the Pirate Kings. She said they would suffer a cruel fate on her hands. That she was making the Pirate Kings ships and the Imperial ships, including the Dead Man to meet and start a battle. Where her and her soldiers, that had more numbers than the Undead Pirates, would kill both of them. They spent a night of love together, and together, with their crews united, they would kill both Lord Veldic group and the Pirate Kings crew. The Battle of Devotion “Go front to those ships!” “Are you mad? That’s not Lord Veldic orders!” “Ha! I don’t give a damn about Lord Veldic orders.” - Graham and Johnson Lydia managed to make the Pirate Kings and the Imperials meet on the Space, the ships lined up, firing at each other. Lydia ships entered in the combat, firing at both the Imperials and the Pirate Kings, avoiding the Dead Man. Lydia herself and a part of her crew joined Graham at the Dead Man. Little did they know, the Pirate Kings were invading the Dead Man too. John, the Kid was leading a stealth attack on the Ship. Graham killed Johnson with the help of Lydia; they both were using the Force and sabers. He got the chest key from his body and went to his office, wanting to retrieve the Tome before destroying everything. The Undead Pirates and Lydia Pirates were fighting with the Imperials and with the Pirate Kings, a battle happened at the Dead Man itself and on other ships. Ross, the Gizka, was at Graham side on the entire battle. When he reached the office, he found John, the Kid trying to open the chest. He ran away with the chest, John told Lydia to go help in the battle while he fought with John, the Kid. John ran to the bridge, were the big battle was happening. Lydia was fighting with Lord Veldic, the Dead Man was destroying the Pirate Kings ships, and probably four Pirate Kings were already dead at that time. Lydia ships were destroying the Imperial ships. It was a mass battle; people were dying from every team. John, the Kid and Graham started fighting. “I see you are now an expert fighter.” “Thanks mate.” “It is not enough to kill me, boy. It never was.” - Graham and John Their fighting was savage, John somehow had a saber. He was not force sensitive, but had incredible skills with the weapon. He hurt John pretty badly, but he would not let the chest go. He made a slice on Graham torso, making him scream in pain and almost fall on the ground. The Pirate Kings had almost lost, only two or 3 ships left, the big battle now was between the Undead Pirates, Lydia Crew and The Imperials. Lydia was being force choked by Veldic; Graham left John, which still had the box, to go help Lydia. He tried everything, but Veldic was not losing the battle. Until Graham managed to hit his neck, almost beheading him. However, an unknown man shot Graham in his back. Graham was hurt badly; he went to Lydia, asking for help. Lydia told Graham to leave in a shuttle, the battle was won, and soon they would be together. Graham told her he lost the Tome of the Ancient Lords, Lydia laughed and gave Graham a kiss. She did not care about the Tome, only about Graham. He smiled and hugged her. Grabbing Ross and going to the hangar, leaving on a shuttle. “Men! Your captain is hurt, so I am taking a little rest. Good battle, we shall meet again very soon, and we will drink and celebrate our victory!” - Viktor before leaving the Dead Man. He and Ross entered in a shuttle, leaving the Dead Man. For Viktor surprise, all the Imperial ships, big and small, started attacking the Dead Man. The harrower dreadnought was destroyed in a minutes. Viktor screamed and cried for several hours. He had lost his crew, his ship… and Lydia. “Lydia… This cannot be possible… No… Farewell, Undead Pirates, you are now one with the space.” - Viktor Graham, after seeing the Dead Man explode. The Imperium For weeks, Viktor sent distress signals to all ships nearby. Until someone answered, a ship called Triumph, from the Sith Imperium. Viktor entered the ship, talking to a woman named Candicia Augusta, he told her his story and why he was on that situation. The woman listened with attention, and gave Viktor the chance of starting of a new life. Ironic, he always was the one offering chances of a new life, and now he was trying to start a new life. Captain Viktor Graham, the Space Devil accepted the offer. Becoming simply Viktor, a citizen from the Sith Imperium. With his young looks, only a few people, like Mistress Augusta herself, knew that Viktor was actually an old person, 48 years old. He was eager to learn the Sith Imperium way, but, even with his new life, his personality was the same, he still thought about Lydia, the Undead Pirates and the Dead Man every single day. At least he had Ross, the Gizka at his side. Every time he looked at that Gizka, memories would fly in his mind. He finished academy in a few months and graduated. He was now looking for a master. Personality “You are many things, sweet Graham. But never ruthless, you have corrupted yourself in many ways.” ''- Lydia to Viktor Graham Viktor was known for his sadistic ways, showing no more care for his own crew than his foes. Proud, cruel, and hateful, Graham was a creature of malice. A nihilist because of Lydia betrayal, the only thing he seemed to enjoy was to ensure the lives of those around him were as miserable and joyless as his own one. However, in matters of love, Graham was sympathetic, revealing a softer side, hidden under years of guilt, anger and bitterness. Even after she betrayed him, Graham still loved Lydia. In addition, her name was the first he said after seeing the Dead Man being destroyed. He was enraged by her betrayal, but he always said that his heart would always belong to her. He states several times that love is a “Dreadful bound”. Graham physical mannerisms are distinctive. He has a strong “Scottish” accent, which was accented by various vocal and facial tics; he has an unctuous and mocking laugh. He commonly extends vowel sounds and spits a lot when in despair or rage. '''Powers and Skills' “A fine addition to my armory… A fine addition indeed.” - Graham whenever he got a new lightsaber. Besides having the ability to maintain a young look, Graham had good skills with the lightsaber and was a great pilot. Graham is also a good singer; he used to sing on his office on a daily basis. The song he often sings was the same, in times of emotional anguish, he sings to vent his anger and suffering. It was through music he would show a more sensitive and troubled side. Even with his old body, Graham is a well skilled lightsaber duelist. During his time as a pirate, he was one of the finest swordsman, often sparring with his crew for fun. Graham studied about Makashi. That style gave him advantage; few people knew about Makashi, he would only face challenges when he faced Sith or Jedi. Makashi relied on precision, speed and economy of movement rather than wide-sweeping strikes. However, he still suffered from a weakness, its lack of kinetic power. On one event, while Graham was attacking a ship, he faced one Jedi, in a combat with the Jedi; Graham became overwhelmed by the Jedi brutally direct Djem So attacks. The Jedi ferocious attacks battered through Viktor defenses, draining his reserves of force energy and leaving him physically exhausted. He was injured badly on that occasion. Graham had good telekinesis abilities, he use that skill to enhance his combat skills. In his fall to the dark side, he mastered derivations of telekinesis, such as Force Choke and Force Grip. He had knowledge of Force Heal, thought he was not a master of that skill. Force Stun was also a skill that Graham liked to use, he also used the force to rip off information’s from his foes. He also had a particular liking for the Force Lightning skill, which he was highly proficient, since it was his favorite skill. He used his blue lightning to finish his prisoners and used that skill in every combat. Viktor Graham song “He sings that song every night. I can hear his voice from outside his office. It’s beautiful, yet, haunting.” - Crewmember of the Undead Pirates. We are cruel and cold Like the Space Will you ever return to me? Hear my voice please My love will never die Over regions and deep in the planets I gave up everything for you Eleven long years I will wait My love will never die Come now, my love, be one with the Space Rule with me for the rest of our lives Destroy all dreams mercilessly And leave them to me We will sing our song And wherever the Space take us You will find the key to my heart And we will never be apart again We are wild and strong We can’t be contained Never bound nor chained Wounds we caused will never heal And we will never end We are cruel and cold Just like the Space You will return to me Our love will never die Some Images With time, I will add more images to represent Viktor story and progress in the guild. Ross, the Gizka: The Dead Man: Viktor with his original looks: